All's Fair in Love and World War 2
by Potterables
Summary: This is an AU fic set in occupied France during 1942. Eponine is a Jewish Girl and Enjorlas is the leader of the small resistance group Les Amis. This could be a one shot but if you like it I have ideas for loads more chapters! M because of swearing and some dark scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a new story and before you read it you need to know a couple of things. **

**This story is AU in occupied France during the Second World War. Seeing as this story is different it probably won't be to the book. There will be the same characters and eventually it will be an Enjonine fic but some things will be different so please don't hate me if I change some things! I will try to keep the characters the same and I think if you take this story on its own I think you will enjoy it! Also this might not be historically correct in some places but please just let me get away with a few things! So yeah… enjoy this slightly different fic and review if you like it!**

It was a dark night in Paris. The streets were bare and quiet, and fear was spreading like a disease. It had been two years since Hitler and his Nazis had marched into Paris and the fear that had come with it now seemed to hang in the back of everyone's minds, keeping them from acting out. The fear filled every building, every room, and every tiny crack in the pavement. The Nazi buildings that situated every street corner made the French people remember the horror that would await them in one of Himmler's camps if they spoke out.

But through all of this fear there was one group that had none. In all of this hopelessness they had hope. And through all of this suppression, there was one group that would not be suppressed. In an everyday bar on an everyday street there was something growing; a resistance.

Le Amis was a group, formed by University students and led by an incredibly driven young man called Enjorlas. He was flanked by his two best friends and roommates Grantaire and Marius. Then the rest of their friends made up the rest of the group. They met every night at this tavern and planned. They had to be quiet and careful but they knew that they had to do something.

At this moment in time Enjorlas was muttering furiously about the injustice and evilness of the Nazis that watched over them. Enjorlas was blessed with the gift of a quick mind and even quicker tongue and he was able to create certain emotions and infuse people with them. He had the gift that so many politicians prayed for and before the invasion; he had wanted to go into Law.

That is where he had met all of his friends, Grantaire was studying law like Enjorlas, Marius was studying accounts, Joly was studying medicine, Combeferre was studying philosophy, and Bahorel who didn't study at the university but who had proved very knowledgeable in all things military.

These were the faces that were now staring at Enjorlas, listening to every word he had said. The only one who wasn't completely listening was Marius who had a far off look on his face. After he had finished his speech, Enjorlas went over to Marius and asked, "Marius, what's wrong with you today?"

Marius just sighed and mumbled, "She was the most beautiful I have ever seen." Enjorlas sighed at this. He had never thought that he would see the say when Marius fawned over a woman.

"Who is she?" he asked, knowing that if he didn't ask now he would hear about it in the early hours of the morning.

"I don't know. I just bumped into her when I was walking with 'Ponine and I fell in love. But before I could ask for her name she had disappeared." Enjorlas stifled a laugh. To think that you could fall in love with someone at first sight! Marius was definitely going mad.

Just then a small brunette girl walked in looking around. Enjorlas recognised her, she was the Jewish girl that was obviously infatuated with Marius. She was often seen following him around and Enjorlas pitied her now as it seemed her beloved was supposedly head over heels for someone else.

Marius saw that Enjorlas was looking at someone and he followed his friends gaze before shouting "Eponine!" and running over to her.

Eponine felt her heart flutter as she saw Marius running over to her. His brown hair and freckled face was smiling widely at her and she loved that he was so happy to see her.

"Did you find her?" Marius asked and Eponine's smile faltered as she realised his smile wasn't for her, but for the information that she held.

"Yes. She lives at 55 Rue Plumet. Just her and her father." Eponine felt her feet leave the floor as Marius pulled her into a hug and swung her round. She laughed and screamed for him to put her down. They had attracted a lot of stares and that was the one thing she avoided. Being Jewish in these times were dangerous and she didn't want anyone to notice her or they might go running to the Gestapo.

"Come Marius and introduce us to your beautiful companion." A drunken boy with black curly hair shouted to them and Eponine let herself be led over to the table.

"Eponine this is Grantaire, Combeferre, Joly and Enjorlas. Friends this is Eponine." The boys bowed their heads in greeting and they began their conversation. Eponine found that, although inebriated, Grantaire was very funny and he and Combeferre made an excellent double act. But her eyes often found their way to stare at Marius. She knew that he and his friends were doing dangerous work but she didn't care. It gave him a fire behind his eyes and his passion was one of the things that Eponine loved about him.

But as soon as there was a lull in conversation, Marius began to gush about his new found love and Eponine felt her heart tighten every time he described the woman's perfect hair or angelic glow. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and so slipped out of the tavern without saying goodbye.

As always, the streets were bare and she took this time to look up at the starry sky and imagine if things were different. But, before she could get lost in her fantasy, a tap on her shoulder made her freeze in terror. She pulled a small knife out of her bag and whipped around holding it up to the attacker.

"Whoa, I just wanted to give you this!" The young man with blonde hair that she had been introduced to stood in front of her. His hands held up in surrender with one hand holding a gold bracelet which she knew was her own.

"Sorry." She put her knife away and smiled up at him awkwardly. "Can't be too careful." He nodded and held out her bracelet.

"You dropped this. I thought it looked precious so I followed you, I should have been more considerate sorry."

"No need to apologise. You're Enjorlas right?" she asked and he nodded. In this light her hair looked almost silver and Enjorlas thought it made her look heavenly. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and handed her the bracelet.

"The very same. And you are Eponine?" he asked although he knew the answer.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going." She looked at her watch and cursed. She was late, really late… punishably late. "Goodnight monsieur!" she called as she sprinted away.

She slowly opened the door and tried to creep in. But as soon as she had taken one step the light flicked on and standing there was the one person who she was scared of.

"Hello my darling." Montparnasse said. He was standing in his SS uniform with a stern look on his face. Eponine knew that if she spoke, he would have ammunition to hurt her.

"It's late." He observed, looking out of the window. "Why are you so late?" he moved closer to her.

"You know that you have to be home by eight. It's eleven now. Where were you?" when she didn't answer he moved closer again. "Were you running around after that rich boy again?"

He was now dangerously close and Eponine felt fear fill her body, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You don't need him 'Ponine. You have me. I'm all the protection you need." He gripped her shoulders and crushed his lips against hers. She didn't kiss him back but rather let him kiss her. He was right, she was his protection. If it wasn't for him, she would have been taken away with the rest of her family. But Montparnasse had taken a liking to her and so, to make sure her sister survived, she had agreed to get engaged to him.

"See? Your young student wouldn't do that would he? No, he wouldn't want to dirty his lips with your scum." She gritted her teeth. She was used to this. She could take this.

He now snaked his arms around her waist and backed her up against the wall. He began to kiss her again but now he was roughly stroking up her leg. She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to pretend that she was somewhere else. As his hands gripped her thigh she imagined walking the streets. The streets that held no fear, only peace, the streets that she used to walk down when she was a child.

He began to tighten his grip on her waist as he lifted up his skirt and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out from the pain. As he began to pant and bite her neck she tried harder and harder to pretend but a sharp pain in her hip brought her back and she saw that he had punched her in his passion. She screamed then but he ignored. She knew she would have a lot of bruises tomorrow.

Enjorlas had not slept that night. He had been reading law books all night to make sure that he kept up to date with his schoolwork. He had then received a letter from Sophie Scholl who was updating him as to what the White Roses were doing now. They had begun to leave leaflets around Berlin. These leaflets told the truth as to what was happening. The main problem in Germany was that the Propaganda that had been pumped into them since 1933 had clouded their vision and blurred the evil that the Nazis were doing. These leaflets would hopefully wear these barriers down.

Enjorlas decided that the Les Amis would do the same. But they would focus these leaflets on the horrors of Auschwitz. He felt like the most important thing to encourage was unity. People were now turning their friends and family into the Gestapo. This wouldn't happen if the people knew what they were condemning them to.

For some reason, his encounter with Eponine had stuck in his mind. She had been so scared when he had stopped her and he knew that fear was hanging around everyone. The way that she had to carry a knife everywhere showed him the danger that the Jews were in and he wanted to help her. No, he wanted to help them. He couldn't make this a charity case for one girl; it had to be helping a whole race.

But still her brown eyes seemed to fill his head and as he began to feel more tired, the words on the page merged into one another and he couldn't read anymore. He decided to call it a night but even his dreams were filled of visions of Eponine's fearful face.

The next morning Enjorlas found himself heading to the tavern for a quick drink before he went to the university. After a sleepless night he need something to wake up his mind. He sat at his usual table and mulled over ideas for the leaflets. He heard the door open and close and he looked up. At the doorway he saw the girl who had kept him awake. Eponine was wearing a brown dress and, although it was a lovely warm day, a scarf around her neck.

"Eponine!" he called to her and she turned to look at him. She slowly walked over, wondering why this boy whom she barely wanted to talk to her.

"Enjorlas, good morning!" she said brightly. Cringing slightly as she saw him look at the scarf around her neck.

"It is a good morning isn't it! Lovely day, although a bit too warm wouldn't you think?" She wished he wouldn't go on about the weather. If she took her scarf off he would regret it after seeing her new bruises.

"Yes quite warm." She mumbled. Enjorlas was looking at her. Something wasn't right. But he decided not to press for any more information. It wasn't his place to ask.

He lowered his voice. "I was wondering whether you wanted to hear about a new plan that I have devised." Her eyes lit up. She loved it when Marius described Enjorlas' plans. They were always so clever and she wanted to hear the next one.

After seeing her nod, he began to describe the leaflet plan and was happy to see that she agreed with him, mostly.

"I really like the idea of giving the people information but Enjorlas, don't you see that this is incredibly dangerous?" he looked confused and she carried on. "If anyone can stumble across one of these then so can a Nazi. If they find this you all will be killed!"

"I know the dangers Eponine but it's what needs to be done!" he was starting to get annoyed. Surely she knew that the dangers out weighed the benefits? "But we're fighting for people like you!"

"Oh good so you're giving me your pity? Great that will certainly get rid of the evil in this country!" she slow clapped sarcastically. "You need to address every issue, not just one or it will make the others in need feel isolated and uncared for! What about the innocent gypsies? The disabled? The homosexuals? Where is their leaflet? I know that my people are the ones that most people hear about but there are so many others living in fear!"

She finished her rant and sat back against her chair. She hadn't meant to do that. She started to apologise but Enjorlas interrupted. "You're completely right Eponine! How could I forget the others in need? We can't just fixate on one issue we need to help everyone." Eponine was shocked. This was possibly the first time someone had listened to her. She would always rant like this to Marius and he would just bat her down.

"Maybe you could help me write these Eponine? I mean, I know you aren't a university student but you have experienced this first hand!" Enjorlas enthused. He had never realised this girl had such a brain! He had always seen her as a school girl, following Marius around al of the time but he now saw the intelligence within her. The Les Amis needed and woman in their ranks or otherwise they wouldn't get a rounded opinion and the fact that Eponine was Jewish made her even more valuable.

"Would you be interested in joining the resistance?" Enjorlas asked her and she smiled at him.

"Of course!" she stood up and started to walk away. She reached the door and looked back at Enjorlas. He was back to scribbling on a napkin and she smiled. Something wonderful was beginning. And she would be right up there, fighting.

**Okay that was the first chapter. If you liked it please review because I may leave this as a one shot but if you like it I have ideas for other chapters. So please review to let me know! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is another chapter of my Enjonine story! I had a couple of favourites and quite a few ideas so I'm gonna carry on writing this! Okay here we go!**

Eponine was walking down the road, her heart thumping in her chest. She had been walking all day with Marius, hearing his heart crushing declarations of love for a girl who was her. She had told him that she knew where this girl lived and he looked as though he had just seen God. His eyes lit up and he took Eponine's hands and danced her around. She had laughed and seeing him so happy was almost worth the pain that she felt at her love finding someone else.

So it was with a heavy heart that she took Marius to the house in which she knew Cosette and her father lived in. She hadn't told Marius that she knew who Cosette was; she didn't want him to know about her past. Cosette and Eponine had grown up together, Eponine's father owned a pub that did quite well in passing trade and so Eponine had grown up comfortably wealthy. Cosette had been an orphan that the Thenardiers had taken in but instead of treating her like a daughter, they treated her more like a servant. Eponine had taunted and teased the little girl. And now that girl had the one person that Eponine loved. My, how the tides had turned.

Eponine's parents had been kicked out of their jobs once the Nazis had taken over France and all of a sudden the Thenardiers were broke and forced into the dirty, crowded ghettoes. That was where she had met Montparnasse. He had seen her family in the ghettoes one time when he was doing patrol and, without Eponine's consent, her father had sold her to Montparnasse for safe passage out of France. Eponine didn't know where her sister was, she assumed that she had been taken with her parents but she couldn't be sure.

They arrived at the house and Marius took a deep breath. "Wish me luck 'Ponine!" he whispered before he started to climb the fence.

"I'll keep watch, make sure we don't have any company." She called to him and he nodded his head.

She leant against the cold metal of the fence. It seemed fitting that she was looking out for someone who never noticed her. Sure, she was his friend, but that was all she was ever going to be. Eponine thought to the future. Marius and Cosette would fall in love, get married, have children, and Eponine would soon be completely forgotten. She would have to marry Montparnasse and would spend all of her days either in fear of the Gestapo, or afraid of the man that protected her from them.

She was, in a way, thankful to Montparnasse. Although he was quite horrid, he provided a house, food and protection from the horrors that would await her if she was ever found to be a Jew. If the authorities caught wind that you were of Jewish decent that was it, you would be straight off on a train to Auschwitz and you would never be seen again.

She shuddered and pushed those thoughts to the side. As long as she was with Montparnasse she was safe. It was then that a blonde haired man walked past her. It was that revolutionary, Enjorlas. He seemed to notice her at the last second and quickly doubled back to face her.

"Good Evening!" he said, bowing his head a little.

"Good Evening Monsieur!" she said, happy to have a little company.

"Why are you out so late? Curfew is not for a few hours but still, it's not safe for you to be out here alone." He frowned and looked at her. It seemed that she did not realise the danger she was in every moment of every day.

"I know that it is getting late monsieur, but I need to stay here. I promised Marius I would keep watch!" she told him. She indicated the building behind them and he looked over the fence, realisation filling his face.

"This is the house of that girl he is mooning over?" he asked, Eponine nodded. "He shouldn't be asking a defenceless girl to be looking out for him." He said coldly and Eponine immediately placed her hands on her hips, looking adamant.

"I am not defenceless!" she said. "I promise you monsieur that I can take care of myself!"

"Oi, Eponine what are you doing round here?" a voice called and Enjorlas watched as her face filled with dread.

"Eponine what's wrong?" he asked.

"Get away from here, run away now." She demanded.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, you shouldn't be here. Leave." She glared at him and he finally agreed, slowly jogging to a place across the street.

He could still see what was going on and he watched as a man in SS uniform ran over to her. Enjorlas was worried. If a man from the SS knew who she was, surely she was doomed? He watched, curious as the man bent down to kiss her and she didn't push him away. He knew he shouldn't move forward but he couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing here Ponine?" the man asked.

"Erm I was just walking." She answered pulling him closer to her so that he would become distracted. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Whose house is this?" he demanded, pointing to the house.

"Oh just some bourgeois girl and her father, I don't really know." Eponine suddenly became withdrawn as she heard Marius out of the gate that was inside the tall fence that separated them.

"Eponine tell me now what you are doing here! Do you want me to get angry?" he yelled and she seemed to flinch as he raised his hand slightly. Enjorlas felt sick, this man should not be making this poor girl cower.

"She used to live with me okay?" Eponine shouted. "When we had the pub she lived with me and I wanted to check up on her."

Montparnasse seemed to believe this and he pulled Eponine into a rough kiss. "Fine." He grunted. "Let's go home now, yes?" She nodded and they started to leave. But then Montparnasse whipped his head around as he heard the thump of feet on gravel. Marius had landed after jumping down from the fence.

Eponine cringed, shit, now she was going to get it. Enjorlas cringed, stupid Marius!

"Oh, I see now Ponine." Montparnasse spat. "You know, that story was lovely but I think I know the real reason you were here."

"Montparnasse I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she was cut off by a slap to her cheek. She whimpered but bit down on her tongue so she wouldn't cry. She didn't want Marius to see her cry.

"You were here to moon over this University boy weren't you? Well let me tell you Ponine that Jewish scum like you don't get men like him! You need to remember your place in society young lady." And with that he gave another slap to her face. Her cheek smarted with pain but she would not show anymore weakness to the shocked boy standing behind her fiancé.

"Marius, go." She whispered and he didn't need telling twice. He ran around the corner and was out of sight in a few seconds.

Montparnasse walked over to Eponine and she flinched slightly. "Now Ponine." He stroked her hair, "Come on, you know the rules and you know how my temper plays up. I love you and I want to protect but if you expect me to care for you, you need to abide to my rules okay my love?" he said, lovingly. She nodded and he smiled. He leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. She let him kiss her, probe her mouth with his tongue until his temper cooled off enough for them to part.

"Right, I have to finish my rounds, go home Ponine." He muttered and she nodded.

She rounded the corner and walked straight into a fuming Enjorlas. She didn't even bother to lift her head to see who she'd just knocked into. She wanted to get home, to be safe, to forget about the humiliation that she had just experienced. Marius would never see her as anything more than a charity case now.

But as she tried to walk on, she felt an hand grab her arm and she glared at the man whose hand was stopping her from getting home. She looked at Enjorlas and sighed. She did not want to talk about fighting the Nazis now. She just wanted to be safe.

"Why the hell would you let a man treat you that way?" he demanded and she stared at him with shock, before slouching with defeat. Great, now two people had seen her at her most vulnerable.

"Please Enjorlas, I don't want to talk about this." She muttered trying to push past him. But she found herself being blocked by the student.

"No, Eponine. It's horrific how he is treating you! You can't let him do this!"

She whipped her head up to meet him, she had placed her hands on her hips again and Enjorlas drew back. "Oh, and who am I going to complain to? The authorities?" she cackled, "He is the authorities! And he may have his faults but he protects me and I need that right now! Do you think I like this? Do you think I like living in fear? Of course I don't, but I don't have a choice! It's either live in fear with a roof over my head and food on the table or living in fear in the ghettoes!" she was flushed bright red and Enjorlas was amazed that the strong woman that stood before him was the cowering child that he saw before.

"I know it's hard Eponine but…"

"No you don't know! You may have it bad now but I have it ten times worse! I bet you know where your family is! I bet that you don't see everyday people that you grew up with dying from hunger or from bullets to the head!" she choked a little. Tears springing into her eyes as she saw the image of Mr Bernstein, her families baker, being shot in the head by a Nazi. "This is my reality!" she yelled and she pushed past him firmly knocking him aside.

He started after her in amazement and he sighed. How he admired that girl. She had been through so much, things that Enjorlas couldn't dream of, and yet she was so strong. She had taken two huge blows to her face and yet she hadn't let a single tear fall from her eyes. She really was one of a kind.

A few days later she found herself walking past the tavern. She loved it in there. For some reason she felt safe in there, as if the talk of revolution actually made it possible. So she stepped in, planning to stay for only a short while.

As soon as she had stepped a foot in, she was overpowered by the smell of wood burning and the chatter of the familiar faces she saw around her. Her eyes met with a certain blonde boy whom she really did not want to talk to right now. She felt guilty for shouting at him but she also knew that if she went to apologise she would be met with pity filled eyes and she would not have that. Eponine Thenardier was not a charity case and she would not be pitied.

She heard her name being called and she turned to see Marius. If he remembered what he had seen that night he didn't show it. "Ponine! Thank you for showing me where Cosette lives!" he thanked her and she smiled.

"It's nothing really." She replied, turning a faint shade of red.

"No, it was the single most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!" He pulled her into a hug and she breathed in his smell. It made her head spin and her heart flutter.

"I take it, your meeting went well then?" she asked and he beamed like a child on Christmas day.

"Oh yes Eponine she is the most wonderful being in the world." he began and she tuned him out. She wanted to be interested but every time she heard the way he talked about her it felt like she was being stabbed in the heart.

She looked around the room and saw that the printing of the posters had begun and she felt excited. Sure, it was no full blown fight against the Nazis but it was as big a step as they could make without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Her eyes suddenly met the blue eyes of Enjorlas again and she quickly turned away. She realised that Marius had been called over to the typewriter and so she walked over to the bar.

She didn't order anything, in fact she just stood and watched the hustle and bustle of the tavern and she felt warmth wash over her.

"Why is she here?" Enjorlas asked Joly, who was standing near him.

"I don't know, why is she always here? Marius" he answered simply and Enjorlas nodded. Everyone knew that she was infatuated with Pontmercy. He couldn't see why, especially now that Marius had found that blonde girl that he always talked about. Eponine needed someone with a sensible head on his shoulders, someone who could protect her but not undermine her. _She should be with someone like me._ He thought but then quickly shook that out of his head. He would not be distracted by a girl, especially now, when Patria was in such a dire state. No, Patria was the only girl who would consume his thoughts. But if that was so, why did this girl appear in his dreams every night.

He tried to focus on his work. He needed slogans that would match those of Goebbels. But every couple of minutes he found his eyes sliding to look over at the bar and at the enchanting Jewish girl who was leaning against it. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he marched over to her.

"If you're just going to lean against that bar and not do anything then you might as well go home." He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he couldn't help it. He half hated this girl for affecting him so much.

"I'm sorry, can't a girl stand in a public tavern without being kicked out?" she retorted, just as angry. "Or is it because I'm Jewish?"

He scoffed. "Of course that doesn't matter to us. I just don't want you here distracting me."

"Distracting you? I'm standing stationary against a bar? How am I distracting?"

Enjorlas ran a hand through his hair. To be honest he didn't know. "You just are and I would appreciate it if would vacate the area just for tonight so that I can concentrate?"

She glared at him, huffed, and walked out, throwing a sneer back in his direction.

**Okay so there is another chapter. Review if you liked it! Any comments are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

The boys of Les Amis had been working hard; two weeks after the posters had been printed, they were distributed all over Paris. The posters told of the monstrosities that were happening under the rule of Adolf Hitler. It told of how women, Jews and other undesirables were being kicked out of their jobs, how forced euthanasia was still going on and it told of the horrors of the Death Camps.

And the Amis had seen the change in the people. They now had new members coming into the tavern, they had received word from the Scholl siblings that some of their members in Paris had heard about these posters and to top it all off, they had received a lot of money in a envelope that had been left outside the tavern.

The only draw back was that soon the authorities were going to discover their posters and would try to track down the group. Enjorlas had mentioned this one night and decisions had been made to change location. They knew that if they stayed in the same place they would be found and so it was decided. Enjorlas had found a small café near one of the Jewish ghettoes and they decided to make that their headquarters.

To make sure that they were totally secure, Enjorlas had brought the café from a Nazi official who had taken it from a Jewish couple. So now they owned a café which would be the centre of their operations.

The day had come for Enjorlas to move into the café, he had packed up his belongings from his flat, packed them into boxes, and hired a car to help move his stuff to the café. He had unloaded the car and started to begin unpacking when he saw a small figure run past the large windows at the front of the shop.

"Eponine!" he called out to the figure and she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Hello Monsieur." She said politely avoiding his gaze.

"How are you?" he said, matching her polite stance.

"I'm fine; actually I am quite busy I need to…"

"Sorry for the other night. I shouldn't have kicked you out." He said suddenly, it seemed to startle her and she coughed and looked down at the floor.

"That's okay monsieur I was probably in the way." She mumbled. He wondered why she was being so shy all of a sudden. He looked around, wondering whether her boyfriend was near. When all he saw was the walls of the ghetto, he looked back at her.

"Eponine, is everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes of course monsieur, why wouldn't it be?"

"Please stop with the monsieur nonsense, I'm Enjorlas remember?" Again she nodded timidly and he shook his head slightly.

"Okay well, I guess I'll let you go then." He told her and she smiled gratefully. "Oh Eponine, the tavern isn't where we meet now, this is the new headquarters." He gestured to the café and she nodded before turning and almost running down the road.

Why did he have to turn up everywhere she went? It was so aggravating, everytime she turned around, there he was it was like he was stalking her! And it always had to be when she was at her most vulnerable. He must think that she was so weak.

A few days ago Montparnasse had told her that Gavroche, her little brother was currently in the ghetto on the other side of town. Her littler brother had meant to travel with her father and mother but he had run away, he would rather stay in occupied France than live with her abusive parents. Eponine had gone to visit him this morning, she knew that Montparnasse wouldn't mind if she only visited him once, just as long as she didn't frequently enter the ghetto.

Gavroche had seemed happy enough, he had been stealing this and that to make money to buy food and luckily he was very skilled in that area. Their parents had often made Eponine and Gavroche steal for them and so both were proficient in the art of making a quick get a way. They had talked for a couple of hours until one of Montparnasse's friends came to get her. Once again she was thankful to Montparnasse. She wouldn't be able to get out of the dingy, infected hell that was the ghetto if she wasn't engaged to him.

She now returned home, thankful that she didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day. She sat in the corner of her bedroom and began to read. She must have sat there for a couple of hours because when she heard a knock at the door, the sun was in the middle of the sky.

She looked through the peep hole to see who was standing there. Marius' face was looking up at the sky and she smiled. She swung open the door with a big smile plastered onto her face.

"Hello Monsieur!" she said to him. He smiled back at her.

"Hello Eponine! Would you like to take a stroll with me?" he asked and her heart soared.

She had agreed and they had chatted about nonsense for a while before she recognised where they were walking. "Is this Rue Plumet?" she asked and Marius immediately looked ashamed.

He stopped walking and turned to face his friend. "I confess, I had a secret motive when I asked you to walk with me," She felt her blood begin to boil. "I wondered whether you wouldn't mind keeping watch for me. I'm sorry to ask this but, you did such a good job the other day and I really would love to see my beloved again. My heart cannot take another day without seeing her."

She wanted to scream, how dare he use her? She had actually thought that he had wanted to spend time with her but no; he just wanted to have a lookout.

She agreed begrudgingly. She hated doing it but for some reason she just couldn't say no to him. She stood by the gate watching the streets, making sure that no one was watching. Then, after a few moments, she saw the familiar brown hair and her heart began to throb uncomfortably. Montparnasse was just a few metres away from her; she really didn't want him to find her here again, especially after the other day.

Not caring about leaving Marius, she started to run. She rounded a couple of corners and sprinted through a couple of streets until she was sure that he wouldn't be able to follow her. The only problem was that now she didn't know where she was. She knew that she was near the ghetto because she could see the wall in the distance, but she had no idea how to get home. She walked the streets, wanting to keep moving until she saw a few familiar faces.

"Grantaire!" she shouted across the street and the three boys who she had recognised turned to stare at her.

"Eponine!" they said as she reached them.

"Hi," she breathed, "Do you know where the hell I am?" the boys laughed and nodded.

Combeferre answered her question, "You my friend, are near the new headquarters!" This came with a drunken cheer from Grantaire. Eponine rolled her eyes at the drunken boy, was he constantly inebriated?

"You should come with us, see Enjorlas' new place!" Joly offered and she accepted. She didn't really fancy wandering around the streets alone.

They entered the café and Eponine laughed, the place was a complete tip. Boxes were piled up to the ceiling but, instead of emptying them and organising what was inside, they were just pushed up against the walls. There were a few tables set up, with a couple of makeshift chairs and somewhere in the back of the room, there was Enjorlas. He had stubbed his toe on one of the heavier boxes and was now cursing loudly, hopping on one foot. Eponine let out a giggle and Enjorlas turned around.

"Bonjour!" he shouted, suddenly standing up straight and throwing out his arms. "Welcome to the Café Musain!"

"Musain?" Combeferre repeated, "What kind of a name is Musain?" he asked.

"I don't know, ask the people who owned it before me." Enjorlas said simply, walking over to the group. "Eponine!" he exclaimed, ignoring the way his heart seemed to stutter when he saw her smiling again. The timid girl who he had seen this morning had gone and he had never been happier.

"This place is a tip Enjy," Eponine stated as she began to walk around the room. "Why haven't you unpacked everything? You've been here since this morning!" she laughed and Enjorlas put his hands on his hips in mock outrage.

"I'll have you know that this is in fashion at the moment! Boxes are in, actual furniture is out!" he gave a feminine flourish and Eponine and the boys laughed at him.

"Right, where's the alcohol?" Grantaire asked and Enjorlas shook his head in annoyance. But he knew that Grantaire would just be grumpy if he didn't have any alcohol and so Enjorlas showed him the way to the cellar.

After many glasses of beer, the atmosphere at the Café Musain was light. Joly had just finished an amusing story of how he managed to convince his father that his days were numbered and Eponine was very happy. She couldn't remember a time when she had laughed this much and she never wanted this evening to end. But unfortunately, the sky was darkening and she knew that she had to head home.

She announced this to the room and after the protests died down Enjorlas stood up, "I'll take you home." He offered.

"Oh no, don't worry about it." She shook her head.

"No, I insist." She sighed, she guessed that it would be okay to let him help her this once. She didn't really fancy trying to navigate her way through the streets at night while slightly intoxicated.

"Okay then." She nodded and the boys sitting on the floor giggled. "What?" she asked and Joly and Grantaire began to laugh again.

"What?" Enjorlas asked and Combeferre smiled.

He sat up and giggled, "It's just that Enjorlas has never cared about a girl before." Eponine looked at Enjorlas and she saw his cheeks redden.

Combeferre continued, "You know he talks about you a lot. He always wonders whether you will come to meetings and then when you don't come he always says 'I wonder what Eponine would say." Combeferre dissolved into drunken giggles again and Eponine saw Enjorlas glaring at the giggling boys.

Enjorlas cursed his friends, it was true that he mentioned her from time to time, yes, he often wondered what she would say about certain topics but Combeferre had made it seem like he was a love sick puppy.

Eponine was still staring at Enjorlas, wondering what he was going to do. Then he turned to her and nodded to the door. She followed him out to the back of the shop and then sat in the passenger seat of the car. They sat in silence for a while, moving slowly down the streets before Enjorlas mumbled, "I think that Combeferre's drunken ramblings may have made you think that I have romantic feelings for you."

Eponine stared at him. His eyes were fixed on the road and she could see that his arms were tensed. The way his muscles filled his shirt made her heart flutter a little but she dismissed this as just tension.

"I have to admit that I find you intriguing, you are an incredibly intelligent woman and although you have been through many hard times, you are exceedingly strong. Many a man would crumble at the things that you have been through and you are still one of the most independent people I know." He paused and Eponine frowned slightly, wondering where this was going.

"But," he continued, aware that she was stared intently at him. "I do not harbour any feelings for you. I know that you are involved with someone and I know that I cannot offer you the protection that he can. I only say this so that you do not read too much into the things that Combeferre has said tonight." He stopped talking and quickly glanced at Eponine. When their eyes met, she turned quickly to look at the road and he sighed. The dim light made her face look sharp and angular. Her eyes seemed almost black and her hair seemed to shine. Why did she have to look so damn beautiful all of the time?

Truth be told, he had started to wonder whether she could maybe be the one woman who he could have feelings for. She was so different so special to him and he couldn't get her out of his mind. Worryingly, she had started to appear in his dreams more and more. But this time it wasn't just the image of her that he saw, no, he had begun to see images of them together, kissing passionately and sometimes he had even imagined her in incredibly indecent clothing. He was incredibly disturbed by this and he knew that he had to hide these feelings.

"Thank you for clearing that up Enjorlas." She whispered. Strangely, she had felt her heart pull when he had told her that he didn't have any feelings for her. She had no idea why, she had feelings for Marius, she used to think that she was in love with him but, seeing him fall in love with another had soften the feelings to a underlying need for him. She hoped that those feelings for Marius would fade but she never expected to feel something for Enjorlas, she barely knew him.

They arrived at Eponine's house and just as she was about to open the car door when Enjorlas caught her hand and asked, "Do you love him?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Marius, that man who you live with?" his eyes were filled with something that Eponine vaguely recognised, desire? No, couldn't be.

"Montparnasse," she corrected, "No, and I don't think so, not anymore." she muttered.

"Why have your feelings for Marius changed?"

"I don't know, seeing him fall for someone else probably." _And the annoying way you seem to always enter my thoughts. _She added silently.

"Oh right." He seemed a little disappointed and she smiled, reaching to cup his cheek in her hand.

"Thank you for saying all of those nice things about me," she whispered, he reached up to hold the hand that was resting on his face. "Goodbye." She muttered but she didn't move. Instead she felt herself leaning in, closing the gap between the two of them.

"Goodbye." He whispered hoarsely. She felt his hot breath on her face as he moved forward. Their lips were seconds from meeting when a light blared into the car.

Eponine sprang away from him, worried that Montparnasse had seen them. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was just the lights from another car.

"Goodbye." She said awkwardly as she rushed out of the car. Her heart pounded and her head felt giddy from the alcohol and the intense rush of emotions that had hit her.

Enjorlas sat in the car, he groaned and hit his head against the back of the chair; he had feelings for Eponine Thenardier.

**There we go another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and follow thank you!**


End file.
